


Year One

by fetchmeagiraffe



Series: Turn Left [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetchmeagiraffe/pseuds/fetchmeagiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bee stings, beaches, bright vacations<br/>Sunburnt high-school graduations<br/>A sparrow healing from a broken wing<br/>- 'Passage' by Vienna Teng</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brilligspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilligspoons/gifts).



“Dammit, Erica, stop renaming my playlists!”

“Oh come on, it was named 'playlist 1!' How can you even tell what's on there?” Erica laughed. “Besides, my title is much more fitting.”

“I am not an ‘emo super grump,’ I don’t even know what that means,” Laura said. She flicked through the iPod at the longest red light humans had ever programmed. At least Erica hadn’t removed any of her songs. 

“Oh alpha my alpha, you are indeed the emo-est super-est grump-est,” Erica said. “Plus you have really old taste in music. The Spice Girls? Seriously?”

“I grew up with the Spice Girls!” Laura protested.

“Because you are an old fart. An old grumpy fart. You need my awesome to help balance you out,” Erica grinned. She reached over and selected a playlist Laura knew hadn’t been on there yesterday. “That’s why I made you this.”

_Erica Is the Best Beta EVER!!_ , it read. Two exclamation points. 

“I thought you just put that there to make Isaac jealous,” Laura said. 

“Well, that too,” Erica said. She hovered her finger over the play button. “I mean, I don’t want the coolness of these songs to cause your pacemaker to short out or anything. Maybe I should wait and play these for you at a soothing volume when you go to bed at 4pm.”

“Fine. Play it. But I want it on the record that you have horrible taste in music,” Laura said. The light turned green as Ke$ha started blaring out of the speakers. “Really? Don’t you think this is a little ominous, with our luck?”

Erica just laughed and sang along.

-

-

[~~Playlist 1~~ EMO SUPER GRUMPfest](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLQ87ZPrvRn6YhAR6S4Ek1zSKGZDyyifg4)  
[Erica Is the Best Beta EVER!!](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLQ87ZPrvRn6Zk9jgTxr-VMiTxi7kHRTAO)

**Author's Note:**

> Screencaps by Grande Caps and [Screencapped](http://screencapped.net/tv/teenwolf/index.php?cat=257)


End file.
